Fists, Kicks, and a Wrestling Move
by YaminoHikari1
Summary: What happens when I try to intoduce my story with the cast of Yu Gi Oh. I won't ever do that again. I don't know if it's funny to the audience but I thought this enjoyable...a little.


Still in Pending  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the cast of Yu-Gi-Oh but I do whatever I want with them. Actually, it's them who did all this so don't blame me.  
  
Okay, I've written my first Yu-Gi-Oh story (not that great) but to introduce it to you is the cast of Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
::Oh great, this is going to be fun::  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(Yu-Gi-Oh characters suddenly appear)  
  
Joey: Yah! I get my own story! Finally, I get what I deserve.  
  
Seto: Awww...the puppy wants to be famous. (gives Joey a knoogy)  
  
Tea: Kaiba! That's not fair. And besides, he's not the star of the story.  
  
Tristan: Of course not. Little Yugi is. (pats and rubs Yugi's hair)  
  
Yugi: (straigtens hair) I'm sorry to disappoint you but I'm not the "star."  
  
J: Duh, because I AM!  
  
S: (grunts)  
  
Y: Sorry Joey, but you're not it either.  
  
J: (gives Yugi a glare) I thought we were friends.  
  
Bakura: Now, now, Joey. Let's not get friendship into this.  
  
Te: Yeah, because that's my role.  
  
S: Who is it then? C'mon Yugi, tell us, or shall I beat you in a duel?  
  
Y: It's someone named Suki.  
  
Tr: Suki!? What kind of name is that?  
  
J: What, is this some kind of joke, Yugi? (threatens Yugi with fist)  
  
B: It's true. She's a new transfer student to Domino High.  
  
J: So? That's nothing special.  
  
Y: You'll like her. She has this cool power. It's~(voice gets muffled)  
  
B: Don't tell the readers the story. (hushes Yugi while hands clapped over Yugi's mouth)  
  
Te: What are you two babbling about? (sees Joey and Tristan)  
  
Joey and Tristan scheming together in a corner.  
  
Te: Okay, what's going on? (trys to grab Joey's arm but got the ear)  
  
J: Argh, ow ow.  
  
T: We're just seeing how we can change the script of the story so Joey's the star.  
  
J: Yeah, so, ow, let, ow, go.  
  
Te: (let goes of Joey's ear) Whatever. (walks away and trips on rock)  
  
Y: Mnmgh! :Tea!: (hands is still clapped over Yugi's mouth)  
  
J & T: hahahaha!  
  
Yugi gets an angry look.  
  
Te: Joey! Tristan! I'm going to kill you.  
  
S: Ha! Look at Yugi!  
  
Everybody turns their head to look at Yugi.  
  
B: Oh dear god! (quickly takes hand off of Yugi's face. Yugi's red face turns back to normal)  
  
Y: Heave, ho, sigh. (falls to the ground)  
  
Grampa walks in.  
  
Grampa: Yugi! What happened? (looks around until seeing Bakura with a sweatdrop sign)  
  
B: Uh oh...  
  
G: (does war cry before doing the clothesline on Bakura) That's what you get.  
  
Everybody else: o.O;;;  
  
Seto bursts out laughing.  
  
J: That's not nice! (kicks Kaiba so he's rolling on the ground, laughing)  
  
Y: Grampa...heave...it...ho...okay.  
  
G: Whatever you say. (gets off Bakura)  
  
Te: Are you okay, Bakura?  
  
B: I'll be fine. (tries to get up but falls back down)  
  
Pegagsus: I guess you can't do anything without me. (walks slowly up to everyone)  
  
J: Who invited you?  
  
Tr: I didn't see you on the guest list.  
  
Te: Pegagsus...  
  
Seto just looks at Pegagsus.  
  
B: I didn't know he was in the story. (gets help from Grampa to stand up)  
  
Y: He's not. (runs infront of Pegasus) What do you want?  
  
P: Don't worry Yugi-boy. I'm not here to play games. It just seems you can't do anything right without me.  
  
S: We can introduce this story without you.  
  
P: Lighten up, Kaiba-boy.  
  
J: For once, I agree with Pegasus.  
  
S: Shut up.  
  
Te: Fine, I'll introduce the story. That's why we're here in the first place.  
  
Y: I already told the readers it's about a girl named Suki.  
  
J: But it really should be about a boy named Joey. (get's evil grin)  
  
Tr: Oh, get over it, Joey (slaps Joey on the back a little too hard)  
  
J: Hey! (gets into fight with Tristan)  
  
B: Folks, we have a technical difficulty. (gets punched on accident by Joey)  
  
J: Oops, my bad.  
  
B: Yes, it's your bad. (changes to yami)  
  
Joey gets scared look on his face, then gets dragged into another fight with Tristan.  
  
Yami Bakura: You're not getting away that easily. (jumps into Tristan's and Joey's fight.  
  
Te: Anyways, the story we were supposed to introduce is called~  
  
Y: Aren't you going to stop them? I thought you were the voice of reason?  
  
Te: (explodes) I can't be the 'voice of reason' all the time. (Yugi inches away) I'm going back to business so I can get out of here quicker.  
  
S: 'Getting back to business' is my line!  
  
Te: Whatever, I'm leaving. (trips on same rock)  
  
Y: Tea!  
  
G: Wow, the person who wrote this must not want Tea to leave. Huh? Where'd Pegagsus go?  
  
Te: (crawls back on feet) Fine. The title is still in pending.  
  
Tr: (stops fight by holding Yami Bakura by the face in one hand and Joey's face with the other hand) Wait. You're telling me the title of the story is called "Still in Pending?"  
  
J: (struggles to punch Tristan on the head) No, you doofus. The title of the story is still to be worked on.  
  
Tr: ?? (wears puzzled look)  
  
Te: We've done our job so let's get out of here!  
  
S: I'm ready to leave.  
  
Y: We should be out about-what's wrong, Tea?  
  
Te: Eek!  
  
Joey, Tristan, and Yami Bakura stares evilly at Tea with brusied faces.  
  
Te: Why are you staring at me like that?  
  
The 3 grab Tea and dust cloud forms. Only fists, legs, and sometimes faces can be seen)  
  
Y: Tea! (jumps in dust cloud)  
  
S: Oh great...(gets sucked in dust cloud)  
  
END  
  
I was supposed to write my story but this introduction took way too long. Look at what I have to work with!  
  
::Wait! Bakura became Yami when he got angry. Do you become me when you get angry?::  
  
Of course not! Besides, you're not even my Yami!  
  
::That's what you think, hehehe.::  
  
Anyways, my REAL story will be on chapter 2. And I won't the Yu-Gi-Oh characters introduce MY story anymore.  
  
::You won't have a story, then.::  
  
That's it! Kirby attack! ====|---] (" )  
  
::AHHH!!!:: 


End file.
